1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technology of displaying images by superposing an image over another image, on a display screen of an electronic device, etc. (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
However, by the above conventional technology, it is not possible to control the order of displaying images within a single layer. Therefore, when there are a plurality of images to be displayed on a single layer, the images can only be displayed in the order according to a display request with respect to this layer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-138529